huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurie
Laurie is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: Worlds Apart Laurie originally competed in Survivor: Worlds Apart on the red Nagarote tribe. Rock was ill the first couple of days, affecting the work ethic and physicality of the tribe. At the beginning of the tribe, they were demoralised when they lost the first immunity challenge. However, Laurie and the rest of the tribe unanimously voted him out at tribal. After two immunity wins, the tribe lost again. Laurie and Miles voted together for Gail, but the rest of the tribe believed Laurie was more weak. In the end, Laurie was voted out after lasting 11 days. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia In her second appearance, Laurie was placed on the blue Bulan tribe. She formed an alliance with Anastasia, Benjamin, Ellie, Evelyn, Tatianna and Tom, but had a mini alliance with Anastasia, Evelyn and Tatianna within it. Bulan lost the second immunity challenge of the season, where the alliance agreed to get rid of Frankie. Meanwhile, the mini alliance of girls were getting increasingly annoyed with Ellie and chose to blindside her at tribal council instead. Now with a fracture in her alliance, Laurie was lucky enough that the tribe won the next two immunity challenges. At the tribe switch, Laurie was placed on the orange Matahari tribe along with original members Alexander, Benjamin and Tatianna. The four remained close with each other, but Tatianna made is clear that she was closer to original Matahari members Chet, Kimberly, Shilpa and Xavier. This upset Laurie a great deal, who believed she and Tatianna were close due to their four girl alliance back at Bulan. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges they had together, but lost on Day 18. The Bulan three wanted to blindside Tatianna for switching to Matahari. At tribal council however, Tatianna rallied a majority from the opposition and voted out Benjamin. Laurie was able to make the merge on Day 20 and was reunited with his original Bulan alliance members. However, she was quickly shunned because her numbers were not needed. She stuck closely to Alexander, who she felt didn't have the means to and wouldn't betray her. Chet, from the post swap Matahari was an outsider and soon joined their pair out of necessity. The three agreed that Evelyn was one of the majority's most valued players and decided on voting for her if she couldn't win individual immunity. For Laurie, it was also revenge for what she felt was personal betrayal. At tribal, they voted for her but Chet was voted out. Following the vote, Tatianna wanted to make a big move and feel more powerful in her own alliance. She combined all the minority alliances, including the one with Laurie, and formed a coalition against the majority. This resulted in Luke's shocking blindside and Laurie's rise to power. Kate-Lyn and Clay from the minority, quickly jumped off that ship and joined Laurie's new alliance. With Anastasia and Evelyn the only members of the tribe not in that alliance, the nine agreed to get rid of Evelyn for being way too big of a target, which resulted in her demise. Kate-Lyn and Clay's time in the group was short lived however, because they flipped back with Anastasia who was followed shortly by Clarence. This switch didn't drastically change the game because Laurie and her crew still held the power, 6-4. The group agreed that for her choice to flip, Kate-Lyn was the target. Despite Kate-Lyn and Clay voting for Laurie, the alliance of six got rid of Kate-Lyn and made her the fourth member of the jury. Knowing they would have to turn on each other soon, Shilpa devised a plan to get rid of Kimberly, but the plan was only followed by Alexander. Tatianna was the leader of Laurie's alliance and, not wanting to being on the wrong side of the numbers, was a key vote in ensuring Shilpa was voted out on Day 28. Despite the constant flips for the first number of merged tribal councils, at the final eight a clear majority was formed. Alexander, Laurie, Kimberly, Tatianna and Xavier had an advantage over Anastasia, Clarence and Clay. Despite this, the minority only needed one person to cause a tie. Seeing Tatianna as the threat she was, the trio tried to convince Laurie and Alexander separately of the power she held. However, they wanted to remain loyal and instead chose to target and eliminate Clarence. Laurie believed that her alliance would get her past another two tribal councils considering the advantage. However, a secret plan was brewing under her nose. Tatianna told Laurie that Alexander was the groups target and not wanting to paint a target on herself, agreed. However, Anastasia and Clay had actually planted seeds of doubt into Tatianna and the rest of the alliance. At tribal, Laurie voted for Alexander but the rest of the tribe unanimously voted for Laurie, making her the seventh member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Clay to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Both times she received votes in Worlds Apart, one was from the person she voted for. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways